


Fool Me Twice

by VenusOurania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Lokitty, M/M, One-Shot, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOurania/pseuds/VenusOurania
Summary: There is a cat on the couch. And Tony is sure he knows who it is.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236
Collections: Rendys cats stories





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. - Randall Terry ___

There was a cat on the couch. 

A black, adorable cat with large green eyes. Curled up on one of the cushions with its tail flicking back and forth.

Tony’s first thought, like any normal person, was  _ ‘aww’ _ .

His second thought, as Loki’s lover, was  _ ‘Ah, there he is’ _ .

Loki hadn’t been in bed when he woke up, and Tony had just assumed he was gone doing his usual stuff. Whatever that was. But he’d apparently been wrong. Because Loki was right there on the couch. Meowing. 

Tony frowned, Loki had never meowed before whenever he had shifted into a cat. Purred, yes, but not meow. Tony could never have thought that someone like Loki could meow. Even as a cat. It was probably beneath him or something. 

Tony walked over to the cat and crossed his arms over his chest, not letting himself be swayed by its admittedly very cute demeanor and looks. But then again, Loki as a person too was quite gorgeous. “You can quit the meowing now, Loki. It isn’t gonna convince me that you’re not… well, you.”

The cat didn’t even spare him a look before it started licking its paws. And wow, _ rude _ .

Tony huffed, “I may have been fooled twice, but do you really think I am going to fall for it again? I’m not  _ that _ stupid.” 

The cat kept on licking. 

“Honestly, Loki. How many lengths are you willing to go to in order to prank me? Admit it, you can’t get to me again.” He was sure of it, however weird it was to watch Loki lick himself. But then again, perhaps… cat instincts? Maybe he’d been a cat too many times and the cat brain was starting to take over or something?

Coming closer, he crouched down next to Loki, very slowly raising a hand as if to pet him. The last time he’d done it, Loki had hissed and tried to scratch at him. And Tony could admit that such vicious behaviour was what had convinced him that it wasn’t Loki.    


Turned out, Loki is good at acting.

But this time, the cat didn’t react. So he tentatively started stroking his fur, grinning, “Really Loki? You’re gonna let me pet you like a common housecat now? But not gonna lie, your fur  _ is _ hella soft like this.” 

He nuzzled into Tony’s hand, and Tony blinked in surprise. Before scritching the cat. He was starting to grow doubtful that this cat was Loki, but then again, this doubt had been the reason Loki had managed to scare the living daylights out of Tony last time. And the time before that.

“I am not a fool, I know it’s you, but eh. Why not enjoy your docile cute cat act while it lasts?” Tony picked up the cat and settled on the couch, laying him over his lap and scritching behind his ears in earnest as the cat purred. 

Tony had expected that Loki would finally turn back to his usual body, eyes narrowed in indignation. At the indignity. 

Huh, seemed like Loki was _ really _ determined this time. 

Well, no one ever said that Tony wasn’t. 

“You know, I really like your human form, really do, but I gotta admit you’re pretty damn cute this way.” Tony started stroking Loki, running his hand through his black fur and sighing in contentment as the cat stretched across his lap. He was very small, more of a kitten than a cat, really. 

After a full ten minutes of this, Tony started growing more forward in his ministrations, cooing and awing and aahing. Loki would surely come out during one of them, there’s only so much his precious pride could take. 

Tony had picked up the cat and was booping his nose with his, shaking his head, “Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good kitty? Loki is!” This, considering all factors, actually felt a little cathartic.

Then he heard a chuckle and froze, looking up to where the sound had come from. 

“I’m very honoured that you named the cat after me, even though it might be a little inconvenient.”

Tony was pretty sure he was gaping. Because Loki stood right there, leaning casually against the doorway in Midgardian clothing. Oooh, white button up shirt and jeans, Tony thought. With a few buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. 

But the shock was more jarring than the aesthetic. 

The grin on Loki’s face was just as devillish as it had been when he’d turned back from cat to human bright in Tony’s lap, literally saying, like a child, “Boo!”

Not that Tony would have said anything different had he been in Loki’s position, but  _ still _ .

The cat was starting to meow in his hands. 

“I picked him up from a shelter, thought you might like him,” Loki informed him casually as he made his way over to him, taking the cat from Tony’s unresponsive arms.

“Uh, so this cat… isn’t you,” Tony said. 

“Obviously.” 

Tony tried to scowl at the smirk on Loki’s face but could feel his own lips twitching. So Loki did manage to fool him a third time. 

“So, uh, what’s his name? It’s a he, right? Was I misgendering it the whole time?” Tony asked. He hadn’t even checked. Even though Loki could turn into a female cat too. 

“Yes, Tony. It’s a he. And didn’t you name him Loki?” Loki tilted his head, as if genuinely curious. Good acting, Tony thought,  _ my ass _ . His eyes were positively glittering with mischief.

Tony, like the mature person he is, pouted. “I don’t know how you keep fooling me.”

Loki just smiled serenely as he pet the cat languidly. 

Then Tony realised something. That little shit, “J, why didn’t you tell me,” Tony whined. 

JARVIS answered immediately, as if he had been waiting to be asked. “You never asked, sir.” That perfect British voice- Tony scowled up at the ceiling and had the distinct feeling he was being laughed at. 

“You both team up against me, that’s  _ so _ not fair.” and Loki was the God of Mischief. He had a definite advantage here. It really  _ wasn’t _ fair. “One of these days, I’m gonna get to you too.”

“I’m sure you will, Tony,” Loki agreed, with the same smirk still dancing across his lips, “Now, let’s get Loki something to eat, shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> NamelesslyNightlock, the art is under construction, meanwhile, I wrote this oneshot.
> 
> My first frostiron, complete self indulgent fluff. I feel so proud.


End file.
